Neutrophil (PMN) activation plays a central role in diverse host responses, such as host defense, inflammation and reperfusion injury (Weissmann, G., Smolen, J. E., and Korchak, H. M. (1980) Release of inflammatory mediators from stimulated neutrophils. N. Engl. J. Med. 303, 27-34). In response to inflammatory stimuli, PMN phospholipases are activated to remodel cell membranes and generate bioactive lipids that serve as intra- or extracellular mediators in the transduction of functional responses (Serhan, C. N., Haeggstrom, J. Z., and Leslie, C. C. (1996) Lipid mediator networks in cell signaling: update and impact of cytokines. FASEB J. 10, 1147-1158). Important components of microbicidal and acute inflammatory responses include reactive oxygen species and granule enzymes that are targeted to phagocytic vacuoles, but aberrant release of these potentially toxic agents can lead to amplification of inflammation as well as tissue injury and are implicated in a wide range of diseases (Weiss, S. J. (1989) Tissue destruction by neutrophils. N. Engl. J. Med. 320, 365-376). To prevent an over-exuberant inflammatory response and limit damage to the host, these PMFN programs are tightly regulated. The host mediators serving as endogenous anti-inflammatory or protective signals are only recently being appreciated (Serhan, C. N. (1994) Lipoxin biosynthesis and its impact in inflammatory and vascular events. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1212, 1-25).